1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for use in vehicles which can be mounted on automobiles, etc. and more particularly to a multi-stage telescopic antenna for use in vehicles and to a method for manufacturing such an antenna in which the uppermost rod consisting of a solid rod and a plurality of conductive pipes are slidably connected to each other.
2. Prior Art
Generally, vehicle-mounted multi-stage telescopic antennas of this type are constructed in the following manner: an uppermost rod that is a solid rod and a plurality of conductive pipes of different diameters are connected to each other in a slidable fashion so that the thus obtained antenna element as a whole is extended and retracted by an antenna element extending and retracting rope that operates the uppermost rod to slide.